Draco Malfoy and the Curse of the Vampire
by Elizabethknight7
Summary: Draco Malfoy is always insulting the Weasley family. Just wait until he finds out he's related to one of them, and she may be his only hope for survival.


Disclaimer: Daphne and Elizabeth own no part of Harry Potter. We do, how ever, own Eve, Emily, Dominic, and Rafe. We also own this story line. We hope that you enjoy it, because we enjoyed writing it. Read, and Review if you want to. Thanks...

D.F. and E.A.K.

DRACO MALFOY AND THE CURSE OF THE VAMPIRE...

CHAPTER ONE

A VISIT FROM UNCLE ARTHUR

Emily Fanington watched her guardian, Eve Weasley curiously. The fifteen-year-old bit at her fingernails nervously as she watched her. A nasty habit, Emily agreed, but a nervous habit. She had many habits, none of them terrible.

Emily stopped biting her nails, and started playing with a strand of her long medium-ash blonde hair. Her blue eyes stayed glued to Eve as she watched her twenty-five year old guardian tidying up. Emily knew something was troubling Eve. She had been troubled ever since she had gotten that owl from her Uncle Arthur. Her uncle never looked her up unless it was an emergency. The last time he looked her up, it was because her parents had been murdered by a couple of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Yes, even America knew of Voldemort.

Eve had her dark red hair tied up on top of her head. She looked up at Emily. Her blue eyes were full of concern. "Why are you staring at me, Em?"

Emily looked taken aback at first, then she said, "I'm worried about you."

Eve gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm alright. Arthur will be here, soon. Then we can find out what's up, then get on with our lives."

"It took months to get on with our lives the last time he visited. You were devastated."

"But I came out of it. With your help."

Eve glanced at her one more time, then went back to her tidying. Eve often thought that a little girl shouldn't go through things like this. Emily, though young, had been through a lot. She and Eve hunted vampires.

When Eve came to America she was attacked by vampires. She had only been in America a couple of days. Emily's parents rescued her. They took her into their home and taught her everything they knew. Emily had learned some things at a very young age. They stayed secluded, and had very little contact with the outside world. Emily was even home schooled.

A year ago, Emily's parents died in a car crash. They were a witch and a wizard, but driving a car drew less attention. Emily thought it crummy how her parents went. They had faced some of the most vial vampires, and they were taken out by a drunk driver on St. Patrick's Day. They had left in their will that Eve was to be Emily's legal guardian.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Eve looked at Emily, then she went to answer the door. When she opened it, a man dressed like a golfer wearing a bowler hat appeared in the doorway. Eve put on her best smile, "Uncle Arthur. How are you? You remember Emily."

Her uncle smiled at her, "Ah, yes. She's grown quite a bit. I'm fine, dear. Fine. And you?"

"I'm... I'm not going to lie to you, Uncle Arthur. I'm a little concerned. You never look me up unless something has happened. The only blood I have left is... oh! Molly, is she... the boys... Ginny..."

"All fine, all fine. But you're forgetting about some of your family. The _Malfoy_ blood in you."

Eve's expression grew angry, "That twit of an uncle of mine, and his wife! My mother disowned her brother, and his wife, and so do I! That's why they killed her, and my father! The only one who would even get close to getting my attention would be..." Eve's expression changed from anger to concern, "The boy! The boy, is he..."

"Fine, for now. He is in great danger, Eve."

"Why? Why is he in danger. His father is one of those Death Eaters."

"Yes, but Draco is not a Death Eater. He told his father he wanted to take a different path. He refused when his father urged him. His mother and father have disowned him... labeled him a traitor. Along with Voldemort, they put a hit on him. A _vampire_ hit. We have our sources that say so. We have..." he lowered his voice to a whisper, "a spy."

"So, what else does this spy tell you about my cousin?"

"Not much else. Only that this vampire assassin... his identity is only known to Voldemort, and the Malfoys. No other Death Eater knows it. He hasn't attacked Draco yet. But we fear he will soon, and it's hard to prepare for something that comes with the whisper of the night. Something you cannot see until it is too late."

"And you need me and Eve to protect him? We're in, aren't we, Eve," Emily spoke, excitedly.

Arthur smiled, "You're very brave."

"Yes, she is. Is this what you've come to ask me to do, Uncle Arthur?"

"Yes. I know that you haven't left this place in a while, but we really need you at Hogwarts... and you like your privacy, but..."

"I'll go. _He _needs us. We'll go with you, Uncle Arthur."

"Thanks, Eve. I knew I could count on you. You're a Weasley. And my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece, Uncle Arthur," Eve smiled.

"Yes, and that means no competition," Arthur laughed, "We'll leave tonight. I've arranged transportation."

"Is is by floo? I haven't traveled by floo in forever. I think it's fun." Emily said.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is floo. We'll leave as soon as it's dark enough outside for muggles not to notice us."

"Good. I thought I'd never see London again. I'm anxious to see my old home. I'm anxious to see Hogwarts."

"There's one other thing."

"What else could there be, Uncle Arthur?"

"You know I belong to a secret order. We'll some of my Ministry friends, who also belong to the order, and I had to _fix_ it so you could get into Hogwarts. Eve, you're a teacher's assistant. In Defense Against The Dark Arts."

Eve gasped. "Teacher's assistant! Those poor kids!"

_**XXXX**_


End file.
